Rebirth
=Vorwort= Diese Seite dient der Verwahrung aller Rebirth bezogenen Items / Mechaniken / Räume / etc. Damit zwischen der Hype-Phase des Spieles und der tatsächlichen 'Jetzt-werden-Informationen-in-das-Wiki-eingefügt-Phase' nicht extrem viele Seiten entstehen, die dann nirgends verlinkt wurden, wird hier eine Seite erstellt die alle Informationen beinhalten wird, die die Nutzer dieses Wikis finden. Bitte erstellt keine Einzelseiten zu Neuerungen in Rebirth, sondern bearbeitet DIESE Seite. Mehr zu Rebirth selbst lässt sich unter The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth finden. Bitte verwendet Bilder,Fotos,Screenshots und Videos nur wenn ihr euch auskennt. Menü Start Man kann nun 3 Safedatas Besitzen Neuer Run Man kann nun ohne die Spidermod Seeds verwenden(Diese sieht wenn im Menü während des Spiels). Stats Die stats sind haben nun auch eine STREAK zahl. Diese sagt wie oft man gewonnen hat ohne zu sterben. Gameplay Grafik Isaac hat nun eine 8-Bit Grafik Realismus Gesprengte Räume bleiben nun für immer offen. Viele Combis(Z.B Quadshot + Technolgy) funktioniren nun besser(4 Laser). Automaten und Bettler Es gibt nun die DonationSpenden Maschine,welche für 10 Münzen ein Item freischaltet(Für immer),zudem sieht man(Run übergreifend) wie viel Es gibt nun auch einen schlüssen Bettler (Auch einen bomben Bettler?) Items Neue Dinge bitte immer unter der 'Überschrift1' einfügen ( Test im Sourcecode). Diese ist nicht allzu groß und ermöglicht einean schon gespendet hat. schönere Formatierung. Außerdem wird stark vom Formatieren des Textes abgeraten, da später ein neuer Standart auf den Einzelseiten eingefügt wird. Dark Matter Träneneffekt. Getroffene Gegner fliehen vor dem Spieler. Proportis(?) Feuert auf sehr kurzer Reichweite sehr große Tränen, die mit der Flugzeit kleiner werden. Leech Ein Blutegel der selbstständig Gegner angreift. Schaden den dieser anrichtet heilt den Spieler. Anti-Gravity Range Up. Tränen die abgefeuert werden bleiben auf der Stelle stehen, und werden erst losfliegen sobald die Taste losgelassen wird. Dark Bum Ein Begleiter ähnlich dem Bum Friend, welcher Herzen statt Münzen aufsammelt und im gegenzug Seelenherzen fallen lässt. In versteckten Geheimräumen mit Womb-Texturen wiederum lässt er normale Herzen fallen. Tiny Planet Tränen des Spielers fliegen nicht mehr in geraden Linien, sondern kreisen um den Spieler. Mit diesem Item erhält der Spieler automatisch eine deutlich höhere Range und 'spectral tears', welche Objekte wie Steine oder Feuer durchdringen können. Soy Milk Die Tränenrate des Spielers wird extrem stark erhöht, allerdings wird der Schaden und die Größe jeder Träne stark reduziert. Monstro's Lung Der Spieler muss seine Tränen aufladen und kann diese bei vollständiger Ladung ähnlich wie Monstro in einem Schwall mit großer Streuung verschießen. Moms Perfume Die Tränenrate wird erhöht und die Tränen können den Statuseffekt 'Fear (z.D. Angst)' erzeugen, welcher Gegner dazu zwingt, Isaac zu vermeiden. Ball of Tar Sollte Isaac dieses Item aufheben, wird er schwarz, bekommt gelbe Augen (ähnlich wie Gish) und hinterlässt eine schwarze Spur beim Laufen hinter sich. Diese Spur hat die Möglichkeit, Gegner zu verlangsamen. Außerdem verschießt der Spieler nun ab und zu Schwarze Tränen die Gegner verlangsamen können. Old Bandage Erhöht die maximalen HP um 1. Der Herzcontainer bleibt jedoch leer. E. Coli. Sollte der Spieler einen Gegner berühren, wird dieser in einen Haufen verwandelt. Midas Touch Sollte der Spieler einen Gegner berühren, wird dieser für wenige Sekunden in eine Goldstatue verwandelt. Stirbt der Gegner während dieser Zeit, hinterlässt er Münzen. Moms's Eyeshadow Manche Tränen färben sich Pink/Viollet. Wenn diese einen Gegner(Auch Bosse) treffen makieren sie andere gegner als feind,und greifen diese an(schießen,schlagen und verfolgen),allerdings auch weiterhin den spieler selbst. Der getroffene Gegner wird dabei Pink/Viollet und es erscheinen Herzen über ihn. Contract from below Nach beenden eins Raumes(Standard Chance) droppen 2 statt 1 nutzbaren drop(Schlüssel,Bomben,Herzen& 1 und BatterienNeu).Dazu werden die Augen des Spieler Weiß. Cat o, Nine Tails Verändert Erhöht den Schaden und die Schussgeschwindigkeit Jesus Juice Verändert Erhöht den Schaden und die Feuerrate. Magic Scab Gibt den Spieler einen Herzcontainer und Erhöht das Glück. Lil'Brimstone Erschafft einen Begleiter(Demonbaby mit größeren Hörnen) welcher einen brimestone Strahl schießt. Rotten Baby Erschafft einen Begleiter(Zombiebaby, ähnelt rotten meat) . Dieses erschafft eine blaue Fliege wenn der Spieler schießt danach schießt es erst wieder wenn diese Fliege von dem Spieler los fliegt, um anzugreifen. Ist der Spieler allerdings schnell genug darin, die Gegner zu töten, kommen die Fliegen wieder zurück und Rotten Baby schießt in der Zwischenzeit trotzdem weiter, sodass der Spieler sich gegen leichte Gegner einen Vorrat an Fliegen aufbauen kann. Goat Head Issac trägt Ziegenfell mit Hörnern auf dem Kopf. Der Text sagt:"He accepts your offering". Die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf einen Teufelsraum bzw. Engelsraum ist (fast) 100%, diese können nun auch jede Ebene erscheinen. Dry Baby Skelett-Baby, dass zufällig den Necronomicon-Effekt auslöst. Holy Mantle Erzeugt eine heilige Barriere um Isaac, die einen Treffer abfängt. Im nächsten Raum ist der Schild wieder aufgebaut, so lässt sich der Schaden durch Sündenräume ersparen, sowie können mit der richtigen Taktik nun auch die Items hinter Stacheln problemlos eingesammelt werden. ACHTUNG! Blutbänke verursachen trotzdem noch Schaden. Trinkets Broken Manual Teleport in einen zufälligen Raum bei benutzen eines Spacebar-Items Wiggle Worm In Wrath of the Lamb ist Wiggle Worm zwar noch ein Item, aber in Rebirth wird der gleiche Effekt sich in einem Trinket wiederfinden lassen. Es soll außerdem deutlich mehr Synergien zwischen Wiggle Worm und anderen Träneneffekten geben. Game Cartridge Sobald der Spieler Schaden erleidet, besteht die Chance, dass er den Game Kid Effekt erhält. AAA - Battery Verringert Laderate des aktivierbaren Items. Wenn ein Item nur einen Raum zum Aufladen braucht (z.B. Tammy's Head), so wird das Item sich innerhalb des Raumes automatisch aufladen und ist mehrfach im selben Raum nutzbar. Butt Penny Löst den The Bean-Effekt beim aufheben von Münzen aus. Charaktere Azazel Azazel ist einer der neuen Charactere in Rebirth. Er startet mit 3 Schwarzen Herzen, und schießt nach einer Aufladezeit (die mit mehr Shot Speed verkürzt wird) einen kurzen schwächeren Brimstone Strahl. Räume Raum größe: Es gibt nun zu den 1x1 Räumen auch 2x1(Auch Bossräume),1x2 und 2x2 Räume Arcade: Variante 1: Es Befinden sich 2 Blutbanken in der Arcade,sowie V.L: Ein normaler Bettler(Münzen),ein schlüssel Bettler(Schlüssel) und ein Demonbettler(Halbe rote Herzen). Es kann auch klassisch wie im Basisspiel ein Hütchenspieler, eine Blutbank und ein roter Spielautomat befinden Ulta Bosswellen Raum (inoffizieller Name): Diesen Raum betritt man durch einen Riss, der nach dem Kampf gegen die Mutter im Raum auftauchen kann. Dort befinden sich 4 Items in der Mitte und sobald man eines nimmt, spawnen immer 2-3 zufällige Endgegner in ca. 10 Wellen. (Der Raum ist sehr groß) Bewältigt man diesen Raum schaltet man das Geheimnis "Isaacs head" frei und es erscheint ein weiteres Item in der Mitte. = Doppelketten Raum (inoffizieller Name): Wird durch zwei Ketten gesichert und muss mit zwei Schlüsseln geöffnet werden. Dice Room In der Mitte ist eine seite des D6 Abgebildet und es befinden sich normale drops im Raum. Jedoch es nach einigen Sekunden im Raum dunkel, dabei werden alle Items auf der Ebene gererollt- AUCH AKTIVE ITEMS IM SLOT! (Es kann auch sein, dass nur aktive Items gererollt werden odes es unterschiedliche Effekte gibt bei anderen Zahlen. Deswegen bitte, wenn ihr so einen Raum habt und ihr andere Effekte habt, diesen Text ergänzen. Chest Room Es befinden sich 1-3 Truhen im Raum und der Hintergrund ist so ähnlich wie bei The Chest. Secret Room Er hat ENDLICH verschiedene versionen: 3,6 oder 9 Münzen 3 Bomben(Auch Doppelbomben) 3 Pillen Super Secret Room Noch keine Änderung gefunden. Ultra Secret Room(inoffizieller Name): Hat Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Item-Raum des ersten The Legend of Zelda. Wird durch eine Bombe geöffnet(dabei entsteht im Raum eine Falltür mit Truppe). thumb|Der Eingang (nach Verlassen aufgenommen)|154x154px Im Raum selbst befinden sich zwei Standartfliegen und ein Item. Screenshots: Gegner "Wall-Spiders" (echter Name unbekannt) Diese spinnenartigen Kreaturen bewegen sich an der Wand entlang, bleiben stehen und schießen eine Salve aus 3 Schüssen in Richtung des Spielers. Hiervon gibt es auch eine Laservariante. Mobile Hosts Eine Mobile version des Hosts, die durch den Raum wandert. Squirts Kleine "Kot spritzer" die durch den Raum hüpfen und Berührungsschaden machen. Bosse Dingle Dingle ist ein großer Kothaufen, der auf den Spieler zurast und ab und zu 2 Squirts beschwört. Sollte der Spieler es schaffen Dingle zu besiegen, teilt dieser sich in 2 Kothaufen ähnliche Gegner auf, die ziemlich schnell auf den Spieler zurasen. Sollten diese "Kothaufen" sterben, hinterlassen sie jeweils 2 Squirts. Mega Fatty Synergien Spoon Bender Spoon Bender (homing tears - z.D. verfolgende Tränen) erhalten haufenweise neue Synergien, z.B. mit Brimstone oder Technology. Sonstiges Pickups Black Hearts Black Hearts die Seelenherzen bei Drops ersetzen können. Beim "Verbrauch" wird der Necronomicon-Effekt benutzt. Black Hearts werden vor Rotherzen benutzt und nach Seelenherzen. Sie teilen sich den Fortschritt von Seelenherzen. Sollte man also beim Aufsammeln ein halbes Seelenherz haben, hat man danach ein volle Seelenherz und ein halbes Black Heart. Key Ring Einfacher Ring mit Schllüsseln gibt zwei Schlüssel. Lil' Battery Fühlt die Aufladungen des Sapcebar-Items komplett auf Double Redhearts Doppelte volle Rote Herzen. Beim Aufsammeln werden beide Herzen aufgenommen d.h. sollte man nur ein Herz brauchen wir das andere eh verschwinden. Double Coins Doppelte Münzen die beim Aufsammeln zwei Münzen gibt. Es gibt keine Chance auf andere Münzen (5 und 10 Cent) Im Womb findet man immer doppelte Münzen, fedoch nur die 1c Münzen. Pillen R U A WIZARD? Sollte man diese Pille zu sich nehmen schießt man für einen Raum lang seine Tränen in Diagonale Richtungen (ähnlich wie das Harlequin Baby). 48 Hour Energie Es Erscheinen 1-2 Batterien und das aktuelle Slot-Item (Spacebar-Item) wird gefüllt. Lemon Party Es entsteht eine gelbe Pfütze um den Spieler die Gegnern schadet. Ähnlich wie Lemon Mishap, nur größer. Amnesia Erzeugt den Fluch Curse of Darkness für die aktuelle Ebene I Can see Forever Erzeugt den Effekt des X-Ray-Vision Items für die aktuelle Ebene